Seiko Junior
by NeonFlower
Summary: Satoshi and Naomi were excited to have a baby. A close family friend was even more so.


She never thought the smaller brunette could get so happy. She underestimated her friend to the fact that the smaller woman was ecstatic. Ever since she announced she was having a baby to their small group of friends, Seiko had been the most excited.

Of course, her and her husband had been excited about the baby, but it was obvious that Seiko was probably even more so.

"S-Seiko! Quit it!" Today, it was no different. Her husband was at work, and she, her sister-in-law, and Seiko had all gone out shopping. Of course, the smaller brunette wouldn't give up a moment to tackle the taller brunette and nuzzle her face into the to-be mother's chest.

"I just can't help it Naomi! You're absolutely glowing!" Seiko squealed, and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"W-Well... don't do it out in public! People are watching..." Naomi whined, and Seiko huffed, breaking from her embrace.

"Alright alright, I won't do anything... Can't say I won't do the same while we're at home," Seiko giggled, and Naomi sighed. Yuka shook her head as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

As they passed by the stores in the shopping center, Yuka finally spoke up.

"Hey, big sis?"

"What is it Yuka?" Naomi tilted her head.

"Do you think it be a good time to start shopping for baby things?" Yuka asked, and Naomi blinked. Seiko grew excited again, her eyes shining over.

"W-Well... I think its still a bit early to do anything for the bab-"

"Oh nonsense, Naomi! It's never too early! You only have less than nine months to prepare," Seiko cut her off, and the brunette blinked.

"S-Seiko... You make it sound like I only have a week to prepare," Naomi replied nervously.

"Nonetheless! If we're going to shop for Seiko junior, why not start now?" The smaller brunette inquired, and Naomi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seiko junior, really?" Naomi deadpanned.

"Well, what else are we going to call it? Calling it 'baby' or 'it' sounds mean!" Seiko acknowledged.

"Seiko... I've only been pregnant for four weeks, and you're already guessing what gender the baby is going to be," Naomi shook her head, and Yuka stayed silent.

"Never underestimate my powers, my dear Naomi~" She chimed.

"Alright, come on, since you two have convinced me, let's go shop for some baby things," Naomi sighed, and Yuka perked up. Seiko squealed, and the three women continued to walk.

By the time the three women left, Seiko had bought a large bag filled with baby things. Much to Naomi's dismay, and Yuka's surprise.

"Seiko... I don't want the baby to be spoiled!" Naomi looked at her friend, but the brunette only giving her a bright smile.

"Ahh, Naomi, don't worry! As long as Seiko junior gets love and attention, he or she will grow up to be a very respectable child!" Seiko reassured, the taller brunette eying her friend.

"You're still using that name, huh?" Naomi smirked, and Seiko nodded.

"Well of course! I'll go down with that name until the day little Seiko junior is born!" She pressed, and Naomi shook her head. Yuka was amused by the brunette.

"What am I going to do with you, Seiko?" Naomi pondered, and this caused the smaller woman let out a laugh.

"You know you love me!" She cooed, and Naomi smiled.

"This is going to be a very long nine months if she keeps up like this," Yuka breathed.

"Ah don't worry! You Mochida's can handle me!" Seiko squeaked, another sigh escaping from Naomi.

"I can't wait for you to handle the teenage years," Naomi mumbled.

"Ol' Seiko will teach 'em about all that there is to learn!" Seiko giggled.

"I really hope you aren't saying what I think your saying," Naomi deadpanned, glaring at the smaller brunette as she laughed.

"Don't you worry Naomi, Mama Seiko is here to help you~" Seiko chimed.

"That's what I'm worried about," Naomi sighed. The car stopped, being driven by Yuka, as they parked in front of the garage of the Mochida's home. Satoshi, Naomi's husband and Yuka's older brother came out to meet with them.

"How did it go ladies?" He asked, as Yuka walked past him and then Naomi.

"There's a chance Seiko will be moving in," Naomi bluntly replied, and Satoshi gawked.

"W-Wait wha?" He gapped before he heard Seiko giggle behind him.

"I guess you could call me Naomi's midwife~" She chimed, passing him with the big bag. Naomi came back out, standing next to him as he took this information in.

"What was in the bag?" He asked, still wide eyed.

"Baby things," She replied.

"W-What? That big of a bag?" He glanced at her and she nodded.

"Oh lord... Seiko's going to spoil our child to death," He murmured.

"Welcome to my world," Naomi spoke over her shoulder as she walked back into the house.


End file.
